The Secret Parts 1
This is the fifteenth episode written in the series. This is a Jennifer centric-episode, however we see everything from her point of view from the beginning to the end. *'Part 1' Jennifer was still sitting on the chair. Joanna was walking to her. Hello Jennifer. What do you want from me? asked Jennifer. Exactly I’m searching for something Jennifer. What? asked Jennifer. There is something in this house. This house has been build by people under us is a place build by The Mountanners. Better known as The Mountowers or The Moontowers. We’re trying to find the right place in the house said Joanna. Why did you tied me up? asked Jennifer. Because we didn’t know or we could trust you. We have 3 maps with the place said Joanna. There is one sentence in the map hidden: Look at the Window next to you. Do you have any idea how much time it caused for me to find this? asked Jennifer. No and how did you find those maps? asked Jennifer. In The Book Lovers. A woman named Lea Broosh gave me that. I know where it is said Jennifer. Oké said Joanna and made her free. Jennifer was walking in her bedroom. Jennifer walked to the Window. Then she walked to the closet. There something behind that closet said Jennifer. Patricia came back. Jennifer, Joanna and Patricia were pushing the closet. There was a wall. Where is it? asked Joanna. Jennifer was taking a hammer and made a way in the wall. Joanna was taking her flashlight. Yes, this is it said Joanna. You have to go said Patricia. I will stay Joanna it’s my destiny said Patricia. Joanna and Jennifer walked into the dark room behind the wall. Joanna and Jennifer were walking further. It’s dark here said Joanna. Jennifer looked at the wall. P345-453BNY = 235OLU + MNTR34 = EXTA MONSOON IN PRIVU ATUM. There is a mysterious code here said Jennifer. This is the dark wall said Joanna. Jennifer felt on the ground. It was beginning to shaking. What is happening? asked Jennifer. The ground opened and Jennifer and Joanna were falling down. Jennifer looked up and she saw a book. What’s that? asked Jennifer. That is what we were trying to find: Macy Tiger Books: her own book, Mangress Glass. Also known as MG. Macy left the book here because she left here before you said Joanna. I’m going to call Macy that we find the book said Joanna. She’s dead, but believe me she’s dead said Jennifer. She’s not dead said Joanna. Joanna was trying to call Macy. I hear nothing, maybe Patricia. Patricia was trying it upstairs to, but she heard nothing. She’s dead said Jennifer. What? said Joanna. *'Part 2' Jennifer, what happened to Macy? asked Joanna. She has been killed by Eric Glass, but I think you never met him said Jennifer. Macy was a part of our plan and Eric ruined the plan. We had plans and your plans has ruined our plans said Joanna. On The Island was at the same time the body of Conrad Cormett by the tail section. He was in the tail. Eko looked at the body. Who is he, Ana Lucia? asked Eko. I don’t know and since when are you talking? asked Ana Lucia. Since I saw this dead kid Ana said Eko. Libby was going to them. Who’s that kid? asked Libby. I don’t know, but he is dead said Eko. I found him in the water after 15 days said Eko. That means that he was in the tail section said Libby. Conrad wake up. Who are you? asked Conrad. I’m Mr. Eko, but call me Eko. A moment later was Conrad alone. Conrad walked in the jungle and found Ben. Hello Conrad, it needs time. Ben and Conrad were on the Pala Ferry. You can go Conrad, you know what to do said Ben. Conrad was leaving the Island with a little boat. Conrad was walking alone to Macy Tiger Books. Conrad dragged Macy in the room behind Macy Tiger's husband. He closed it. Joanna was trying it again. I believe you said Joanna. Patricia phone was going. What the..? said Patricia. Joanna was trilling. Patricia called. Joanna, Macy is alive said Patricia. Joanna looked at Jennifer. Macy is alive said Joanna. I don’t understand... said Jennifer. I was not lying said Jennifer. They told it to me said Jennifer. I believe you said Joanna. Come, we have to go said Joanna. Joanna and Jennifer arrived at Macy Tiger Books. Hello I’m Jennifer Christiana LaPorta. I’m Macy Tiger. Come Macy we have to go said Joanna. Yes, I’m going said Macy. Jennifer walked next to Joanna. I don’t know, do we have to trust her? asked Jennifer. And where is the book? asked Jennifer. I did let it there behind for some reason said Joanna. What reason? asked Jennifer. That reason and Joanna was stopping. This is The Ministry of a Double. There is a secret passage that lead us to your home said Joanna. Why are we not trying to open that in my room? asked Jennifer. There is a way felt down with stones, so if we did that we could die said Joanna. It’s that it said Jennifer. But how do you wanna doing that? asked Jennifer. At the same moment came the man in a black suit with a masker to the Ministry. Now we can go said Joanna. The man was taking his gun out his pants. Out the Ministry came other man. Now we all are going to listen to me said the man in a black suit with a masker. I take this Ministry not, if you’re doing the following instructions. Remove all the rocks and stones in the underground wall, now said the man in a black suit with a masker. Joanna saw the people working. Macy walked into the room. Here is it said Macy. The opened the room. This is it said Joanna. A few hours later were Joanna and Jennifer next to each other in bed. Joanna gave Jennifer a kiss. It was hard working today said Jennifer. Yes, but I love you said Joanna. I love you to said Jennifer. The 2 were kissing each other in bed and slept together. Macy was at Macy Tiger Books. The man in a black suit with a masker was coming. You did a great job, Conrad said the man. Yes, my replacing in her body was a good idea. But now my real body is always gone said Conrad. Conrad, what are you going to do? asked the man. I’m going to kill The Chess brothers said Conrad. Finally said the man. Trivia *There was supposed to be Goodwin Stanhope it this episode as joke. He's line was exactly to Ana Lucia, saying that the children are fine to Ana Lucia. Ana Lucia looks at Zack & Emma seeing that they are scared. Ana lucia says that Goodwin has not right. *Goodwin, Zack & Emma were credited in this episode, however they didn't appear in this episode. *This is the second episode in wich Bob Crash didn't appear, however it's possible that he's briefly mentioned to Joanna Colleen after Jennifer LaPorta was saying that Macy Tiger has been killed by Eric Glass.